Depois do fim só nos resta Rizzles
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: A continuação dos episódios da 3 temporada, o que acontece enquanto vemos os créditos. São pequenas historias que complementam cada um dos episódios. One-shot


Infelizmente "Rizzoli and Isles" não me pertence, a série e os livros pertencem à TNT, Janet Tamaro e Tess Gerritsen. Garanto que se tivesse qualquer coisa relacionada com a série não existiria subtexto, o relacionamento (romântico) entre Jane e Maura seria real, agente Dean, Casey, Jorge, Dennis e todos os outros "namorados" nunca teriam existido.

A temporada de verão foi perfeita, em todos os episódios tivemos algum momento que nos fizesse pensar "Ahhh LLBFF coisa nenhuma, humpf!" e por isso precisei escrever uma continuação para cada um dos episodios (desconsiderei o 3x01 pq diferentemente de todos os outros 9 episodios Jane e Maura não terminam o episodio lado a lado).

Perdoem qualquer erro e espero que gostem.

* * *

**3x02- Dirty little secret**

Depois que finalmente Ângela, Tommy e Frankie deixaram Maura e Jane sozinhas elas puderam conversar.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta." Jane fala ainda abraçada a amiga.

"Eu também senti sua falta Jane, mais do que você imagina."

"Será que vamos voltar ao normal?" A morena pergunta se levantando do sofá.

"Nós estamos normais Jane, não há diferença alguma em nós, a não ser talvez pelos pontos na minha perna."

"Não fisicamente Maura, estou falando sobre 'nós'."

"Você quer dizer nosso relacionamento?"

"É, não." A detetive abre a geladeira e tira uma garrafa de água e uma cerveja. "Nós nunca tivemos um relacionamento Maura." Jane da um gole em sua cerveja e entrega a garrafa de água à Maura.

"Claro que temos Jane, nós somos amigas, melhores amigas e isso é um relacionamento. O mais estável que tivemos nos últimos anos por sinal. O que pode estar um tanto quanto confuso é nossa relação 'de benefícios' como você insiste em chamar."

"É exatamente disso que estou falando."

"Bom, não posso afirmar que voltará ao normal, mas podemos tentar." Jane volta a se sentar ao lado de Maura.

"Você quer isso Maura?" A morena pergunta insegura.

"Quero, mas ainda não estou preparada para isso. Jane você sabe que eu te amo, mas percebi que algumas coisas estão realmente fazendo falta a minha vida." A loira explica baixinho.

"Você quer um relacionamento." Jane conclui depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

"Sim, um relacionamento de verdade."

"Eu não posso te dar isso Maura, não agora pelo menos." Lagrimas arriscavam cair dos olhos das duas.

"Eu entendo Jane, entendo e respeito sua decisão." Maura se aproxima de Jane e com após tocar levemente os lábios da morena com os seus se levanta com ajuda das muletas e vai para seu quarto.

"Eu sou uma idiota." Jane fala irritada se levantando do sofá.

Num ultimo ato Jane deixa um bilhete no balcão da cozinha onde sabia que a medica legista encontraria facilmente tão logo acordasse.

'Um tempo, só preciso de um tempo. Eu te amo, J."

* * *

**3x03- This is how a heart breaks.**

"E o namorado?" Jane pergunta enquanto ela e Maura caminham à noite em Boston após Jane encontrar com Casey.

"Dennis não é meu namorado." Maura responde séria. "Quero um relacionamento, mas não com um homem que conheci nessas circunstancias."

"Mas você vai continuar saindo com ele." Não era uma pergunta, Jane apenas dizia aquilo que sentia que aconteceria.

"Talvez, não sei. Não tenho nenhuma oferta melhor, concorda?" A medica fala ríspida, fazendo Jane engolir seco.

"Você é muito dura com suas indiretas."

"Não é indireta Jane. Você sabe o que quero, foi você quem pediu um tempo e se eu sair com o Dennis ou com quem quer que seja não é da sua conta."

"Se você pretendia brigar comigo por que veio aqui?"

"Vim te dar apoio, se você não quer ficar comigo e quer o Casey, vou te apoiar. Eu te amo e quero te ver feliz. Quanto a essa discussão aqui foi você quem começou."

"Há meses eu não via o Casey, você saiu com o seu namorado zumbi."

"Vamos falar de namorados? Muito bem, como vai o agente Dean?" Maura fala já perdendo a paciência.

"Não sei, talvez esteja em férias junto ao Ian." Jane responde irritada e na hora se arrepende.

"Por que você sempre faz isso? Quando você deixar de ser boba e parar com esse ciúme tolo me procure. Por enquanto quero ser apenas sua amiga e até onde sei amigas não tem ciúmes de namoros ou casos de outras amigas." A médica abre a porta do carro, pronta para entrar, porém vira para Jane novamente. "Eu ouvi o que disse aquele dia na minha casa Jane, você é mesmo uma idiota." Ela entra no carro e em segundos arranca em alta velocidade deixando Jane parada na calçada, sozinha.

* * *

**3x04- Welcome to the Dollhouse**

"Sua mãe não fez por mal."

"Eu sei que não, mas não era mais fácil me contar?" Jane pergunta enquanto brinca com seu copo de cerveja.

"Talvez, mas era ele quem precisava contar." Maura responde timidamente.

"Eu to confusa."

"Por quê?"

"Não sei se quero continuar com ele, sei que disse que sim, mas o que ele fez, não é justo sabe."

"Eu sei Jane, cabe a você decidir isso."

"Isso não ajuda muito."

"Também não ajuda muito ouvir você falar dele, mas estou aqui, não?"

"Desculpe Maura."

"Tudo bem Jane, antes de qualquer coisa eu sou sua amiga, já disse que isso não vai mudar." A médica segura a mão da amiga.

"Obrigada."

* * *

**3x05- Throwing down the gauntlet**

"Então, vocês…" O mecânico fala superando o momento de tristeza pelo seu candidato.

"Sim Giovanni." Jane o corta.

"Não tem chance de…" Ele tenta novamente.

"Não." Dessa vez Maura fala firme.

"Eu não entendo vocês, por que vocês não contam pra Sra. Rizz? Ela é uma ótima pessoa."

"Nós sabemos G, mas tudo tem sua hora." A médica fala triste.

"Tá tudo bem com vocês?" Ele pergunta preocupado.

"Sim."

"Mesmo? Vocês não parecem tão próximas como costumavam ser."

"Esta tudo bem G."

"Eu brinco com vocês, mas se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa é só falar."

"Obrigada." Elas respondem sinceramente, ele sorri e se levanta.

"Jane, muito obrigada por hoje, você foi realmente fantástica."

"Eu não fiz nada Maura."

"Fez querida, eu não teria aguentado hoje, esse encontro com a Dra. Martin, sem você."

"Não se preocupe, não foi nada demais." Jane segura a mão de Maura que estava apoiada sobre a mesa.

"Ainda assim, muito obrigada." Maura leva as mãos entrelaçadas até seus lábios e beija suavemente a mão de Jane, que pisca para a loira e sorri.

* * *

**3x06- Money Maker**

"Você realmente doaria um rim para mim?"

"Claro que sim Maura, eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

"E como você explicaria isso para sua mãe?"

"Por que eu precisaria explicar para ela?"

"É uma hipótese Jane."

"Pensei que não gostasse de hipóteses Dra." Jane sorri e Maura vira os olhos. "Tudo bem, eu acho que diria que eu te amo e você precisa da minha ajuda, alem de que faço por você o que quer que seja necessário para que fique bem. Eu preciso de você na minha vida."

"Boa resposta detetive." Maura sorri e Jane a puxa para um abraço.

"Você sabe que eu te amo." Ainda com a legista em seus braços Jane beija seus cabelos.

"Eu sei Jane." Depois de alguns minutos elas já estão quase dormindo no sofá.

"Maura?"

"Sim."

"Você tem compromisso amanha à noite?"

"Não, por que?"

"Quer sair comigo?"

"Onde? Não é nenhum jogo, né?"

"Não, pensei mais em um encontro. Aceita?"

"Só eu e você?" Maura pergunta animada e Jane concorda. "Claro." Ela diz animada e dá um beijo rápido no canto da boca da detetive e se levanta do sofá.

"Onde você vai?"

"Dormir, preciso de todo descanso que puder para estar ótima amanha." A loira puxa Jane do sofá e a guia ate o quarto de hospedes.

"Maura mesmo com o cabelo todo bagunçado ao levantar pela manhã você fica perfeita."

"Boa noite Jane." Elas sorriem e Maura segue para o próprio quarto.

* * *

**3x07- Crazy for you**

Sentadas no sofá na casa de Maura, ela e Jane relaxam apos o estressante dia que enfrentaram.

"Eu tava com medo." Jane fala quase chorando. Depois de rirem muito falando de Pike e seu 'amor' por Maura, Jane começa a sentir os efeitos do dia.

"Eu sei, eu também estava." Jane se aproxima de Maura e coloca a cabeça no seu colo.

"Me desculpa."

"Pelo que Jane, você não fez nada."

"Eu, mais uma vez, me coloquei em risco."

"Jane como você iria saber que o Dominic era o dono das mensagens? Ele é conhecido da sua mãe, você não iria imaginar que ele poderia te machucar."

"Mas eu..."

"Jane, por favor, não se culpe. Você não fez nada errado."

"Como eu posso cuidar de você se não consigo cuidar de mim?"

"Quem disse que quero que você cuide de mim? Espero que possamos cuidar uma da outra, tire a responsabilidade apenas de seus ombros, divida comigo, isso é que é um relacionamento."

"Mas ainda não estamos num relacionamento Maura, ou estamos." Jane fala sorrindo e se senta no sofá virada para a loira.

"E isso é culpa de quem?" Maura pergunta brincando.

"É minha, eu sei." Ela responde envergonhada fazendo Maura sorrir. "Eu sei que nos estamos um tanto quanto velhas pra isso."

"Eu não estou velha Jane!"

"Me deixa terminar de falar?" Maura concorda e Jane continua. "Eu sei que nos estamos um pouco velhas pra esse tipo de coisa, mas depois de tudo que passamos, depois de tudo que eu fiz, acho que você merece essa pergunta, pra não deixar duvidas quanto aos meus planos."

"Jane?" Maura arrisca já bem nervosa.

"Maura Isles, quer namorar comigo?"

"Oun Jane, claro que sim!" Maura responde com um largo sorriso puxando Jane para perto de si e a beijando profundamente.

"Eu te amo."

"Também te amo Jane, muito."

* * *

**3x08- Cuts like a knife**

"Então doutora Maura Dorthea Isles, como você diria que é o casamento dos seus sonhos?" Jane fala abraçando Maura ainda deitadas no colchão na sala.

"Já falei Jane, no alto de um vulcão na ilha de Santorini."

"Não, esse era o casamento que você sonhava quando tinha 12 anos. Algumas coisas mudaram e espero que não queira mais se casar com o Sr. Benivieni."

"Não, certamente não espero encontrar Antonio no altar."

"Então?"

"Diferente do que imaginava quando era uma garotinha hoje meus sonhos já se tornaram planos." Maura fala enquanto acaricia o rosto de Jane delicadamente a puxando para perto de si, e então a beijando delicadamente.

"Você tem planos de como será seu casamento?" Animada Jane se senta no colchão.

"Não são muitos planos, só existe uma coisa que eu faça questão de ter no dia do meu casamento."

"O que é? Uma praia deserta? Um castelo na Europa?" Enquanto a detetive tenta adivinhar Maura a acompanha e também se senta.

"Pra uma detetive você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho."

"Poxa Maura, se você não quer contar tudo bem." Jane tenta fazer bico, mas acaba rindo.

"Não faço questão de que meu casamento seja num vulcão, num castelo europeu ou numa praia deserta, não me importo se for num estádio de baseball, não ligo que o prato principal seja cachorro quente, se você estiver ao meu lado, se ao final do casamento eu puder finalmente chamar você de minha esposa, me caso até no Dirty Robber." A morena fica boquiaberta, Jane não sabe o que falar. Maura segura suas mãos e as beija, tirando, assim, a detetive do transe.

"Você quer se casar comigo?" Jane pergunta tentando entender o que aconteceu.

"Sim, desde nosso primeiro beijo eu sabia que se um dia eu me casasse, seria com você."

"Uau. E essa é a sua forma de me pedir em casamento?"

"É claro que não Jane, essa é a minha forma de deixar claro que eu quero um futuro com você. Podemos estar oficialmente namorando a algumas semanas apenas, mas mantemos um relacionamento há muito tempo já. O dia que eu te pedir em casamento você vai ter certeza que é um pedido."

"Três anos na próxima semana." Jane completa. "O que você espera desse futuro?"

"Desculpe-me Jane, mas estou confusa. Você não quer se casar comigo?"

"Não, não é isso Maura. Claro que quero, desde nossa briga eu soube que não poderia passar um dia a mais sem você ao meu lado. Sempre pensei que fossemos manter nossa relação e quem sabe um dia você encontraria um bom homem, de uma família como a sua e nos continuaríamos apenas amigas. Ter finalmente percebido o quanto te amo, o quanto quero você me fez aceitar que poderíamos passar o resto de nossas vidas juntas, mas nunca cogitei um casamento por achar que eu nunca seria suficiente para você, que você merece uma pessoa melhor."

"Você é perfeita pra mim Jane, não há ninguém que possa ser melhor que você. Eu te amo muito, como nunca amei ninguém e quero só você." Jane sorri com o que Maura fala e a abraça.

"Eu te amo tanto, mas tanto." A detetive fala entre os cabelos da médica. Elas se afastam um pouco, o suficiente para aproximarem os lábios e se perderem em um beijo apaixonado.

"Eu também te amo meu amor." Maura completa com um selinho.

"E agora? Eu preciso te pedir em casamento? Você faz isso? Nos duas fazemos? Quando faremos isso?"

"Calma Jane, muita calma." Novamente com as mãos de Jane entre as suas Maura acalma a namorada. "Não é possível programar essas coisas Jane, quando nos sentirmos preparadas vamos saber."

"Mas eu me sinto preparada, eu me sinto preparada para passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, te chamando de minha esposa, dormindo ao seu lado todas as noites e acordando ao seu lado todas as manhãs."

"Eu adoraria todas essas coisas Jane."

"Então vamos fazer isso." Jane se levanta do colchão e para em pé em frente a Maura.

"Como assim?"

"Vamos nos casar."

"Agora?" Maura pergunta preocupada.

"Por que não?"

"Porque são 7 horas da noite. Onde vamos arrumar um padre nesse horário?"

"Para que um padre Maura? Posso tentar falar com algum juiz. Com seus altos contatos você poderia conseguir ate que o prefeito nos case agora."

"O que sua mãe vai falar quando souber?"

"Não importa, ele certamente vai reclamar, mas depois fazemos um jantar e pronto."

"Você realmente quer isso?" A médica pergunta se levantando e parando em pé em frente a detetive.

"Quero." Jane ajoelha no chão e olha para Maura.

"Infelizmente eu não tenho um anel aqui agora, mas Maura Dorthea Isles aceira se casar comigo?" Maura sorri e balança a cabeça concordando.

"Aceito Jane, nada me faria mais feliz." Após se levantar Jane abraça Maura pela cintura e a beija profundamente.

"Maura?" A morena fala entre os lábios da agora noiva.

"Hum?"

"O que me diz de ligar para o prefeito no caminho de alguma loja para comprarmos nossas alianças?" Maura nem responde, se afasta de Jane, pega a bolsa e tira o celular. Jane vai até o quarto pega o blazer e a carteira. Em poucos minutos já estão no carro de Maura, a loira ao telefone com o prefeito e Jane dirigindo em direção ao shopping preferido de Maura.

* * *

**3x09- Home town glory**

"Chega de abraço em grupo." Jane reclama depois de alguns minutes em que ela, Maura, Frankie e Ângela ficam abraçados. O abraço se desfaz, mas Ângela agarra o braço do filho e Maura continua com o braço na cintura de Jane que permanece com seu braço no ombro da loira. Elas trocam um olhar e silenciosamente concordam que é hora.

"Ma, nos sabemos que só hoje você já recebeu noticias suficientes pelo próximo ano, mas preciso falar uma coisa."

"O que aconteceu Jane?" Ela olha preocupada de Jane para Maura.

"Não se preocupe Ângela, não é nada ruim."

"Você sabe assim como você sempre quis que eu me casasse, que eu encontrasse alguém que me fizesse feliz."

"Isso é exatamente o que toda mãe quer Jane, e o que desejo para todos vocês."

"Então Ma, o que acontece é que..." Ela não consegue falar, olha para Maura pedindo ajuda.

"Jane e eu nos casamos Ângela."

"Vocês o que?" A matriarca fala espantada, Frankie olha confuso para a irmã. Ângela solta o braço do filho.

"Como assim?" Ele pergunta.

"Nós estávamos namorando há algumas semanas e..."

"Eu sei disso, também sei que vocês tem um relacionamento meio estranho há algum tempo já." Agora são Jane e Maura que se assustam. "Não me olhem assim, eu não sou boba." Ela fala sorrindo. "Como vocês ousam?"

"En... entao, após uma conversa, de repente decidimos que íamos nos casar."

"Mas vocês já haviam pensado nisso?" Frankie pergunta.

"Maura disse que queria se casar comigo, eu então a pedi em casamento e enquanto ela convencia o prefeito a realizar o casamento nos comprávamos as alianças." Jane fala mostrando a mão esquerda.

"Assim?"

"Assim."

"Como vocês tem coragem de fazer isso?"

"Não foi por mal Ma, não foi planejado, simplesmente aconteceu."

"Um casamento não 'simplesmente acontece' Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Ângela briga com a filha.

"Isles. Agora é Isles." Maura corrige.

"O que?" Frankie arregala os olhos.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles." Jane explica.

"Então é sério mesmo?"

"Muito Ângela, eu amo a sua filha e estarei ao lado dela por toda minha vida." Maura responde sincera fazendo Jane sorrir e Ângela se encher de orgulho.

"Meninas, não posso dizer que não estou feliz, eu estaria mentindo. Estou radiante com a noticia, apenas lamento não poder ter estado ao lado de vocês durante esse momento. Sempre sonhei com o dia do seu casamento Jane." A matriarca sorri e abraça as filhas, agora Maura era mais que uma filha de coração, era realmente sua filha.

"Obrigada Ma."

"Frost e Korsac já sabem?"

"Ainda não Frankie, vocês são os primeiros que contamos."

"Seus pais ainda não sabem?"

"Ainda não Ângela, imagino que minha mãe também fique um pouco chateada pela mesma razão que você."

"Não se preocupe querida, se sua mãe for como eu, basta vocês começarem a nos dar netos que tudo ficará bem." Jane e Maura ficam paradas surpresas e Frankie começa a rir, só mesmo sua mãe pra logo começar a pensar em netos. "Imagino que vocês fiquem morando aqui então?" Ângela pergunta e as duas mulheres apenas concordam. "Eu poderia me mudar para seu apartamento Jane, assim vocês ficam com a casa vazia e mais espaço para as crianças."

"Ot..oti...otimo Ma."

"Vamos Frankie, pare de rir da sua irmã e cunhada, me ajude a encaixotar minhas coisas. Já até consigo imaginar as crianças correndo aqui no quintal." Ela fala enquanto sai da casa principal. "E você Frankie? Ta na hora de arrumar uma namorada, não pense que é só a Jane quem precisa se casar e ter filhos. Quero netos Frankie, muitos deles."

Sozinhas na cozinha Jane e Maura começam a rir.

"Parece que sua mãe quer netos."

"É o que parece é amor." Jane coloca os braços ao redor da cintura de Maura que corresponde enlaçando seu pescoço. "Você não quer?"

"Pensei que fosse ter muito trabalho para te convencer." A médica sorri.

"E desde quando você tem algum trabalho em me convencer de alguma coisa? Só nos últimos dois dias você me fez comprar uma bolsa, usar saltos, ir a uma aula para gestantes e participar de um chá de bebe."

"Cheguei a pensar que não ia convencer você a ir a aula."

"Foi o mais difícil, mas fique a vontade para me convencer a o que quiser usando a técnica do salto." Jane fala distribuindo beijos no rosto da esposa.

"Tentarei usar essa técnica mais vezes." Fala Maura enquanto deita a cabeça para permitir que Jane distribua beijos em seu pescoço.

"Você poderia começar agora." A morena coloca as mãos no quadril da esposa silenciosamente indicando para que ela coloque as pernas entorno de sua cintura.

"À que exatamente quero convencer você?"

"Você pode me convencer ao que você quiser desde que seja no nosso quarto e agora." Jane responde antes de finalmente se beijarem.

* * *

**3x10- Melt My Heart to Stone**

"É o bebe da Lidia. Ela deixou na nossa porta." Jane caminha cautelosamente até o sofá e senta-se ao lado de Maura.

"Oh meu Deus." Ângela diz surpresa.

"Por que ela não procurou o Tommy?" A detetive fala preocupada entregando o bebe para a esposa.

"Ele é lindo."

"Lembra muito você e seus irmãos quando nasceram." A matriarca comenta agora sentada ao lado da nora.

"Ma, você tem algum contato da Lidia? Precisamos falar com ela." Ângela pega seu celular e após localizar o telefone da mãe do bebe entrega o aparelho para a filha.

_"Lidia... não, é a Jane... Nós já vimos, ele está aqui conosco... Entendo, mas por... Lidia... Por quê?... Você tentou falar com o Tommy... Eu sei, conheço meu irmão, mas Lidia... Me ouça, por favor... E meu pai?... "_ Maura e Ângela se entreolham enquanto Jane conversa com Lidia. _"Você tem certeza disso?... Tudo bem então, provavelmente vou precisar voltar a falar com você em breve... Fique tranquila, ele ficará bem... Ele já tem nome?... Okay, eu volto a ligar pra você...Boa sorte... Tchau."_

"O que ela disse?" A apressada matriarca questiona Jane tão logo ela desliga o telefone. A detetive olha para a esposa acariciando o bebe e o ninando silenciosamente. Maura levanta o olhar e sorri para Jane.

"Bom, como já sabíamos Lidia não tem nenhuma estrutura para lidar com um bebe, ela não tem um emprego ou alguém que a apoie. Perguntei de Tommy e ela disse que ele não quer essa responsabilidade, disse que poderia tentar ajuda-la, mas não quer criar um bebe." Jane olha para a mãe que se mostra surpresa com a atitude do filho, sempre esperou mais dele. "Perguntei do meu pai e ela disse que tem certeza que o bebe é filho do Tommy, mas preferiu não nos contar antes." A morena olha para Maura e sorri. "Ela quer que nos cuidemos dele."

"Você e eu?" Maura pergunta e a detetive balança a cabeça positivamente.

"Foi por isso que disse que vamos precisar manter contato. Precisamos fazer um exame de DNA, confirmar se Tommy realmente é o pai."

"Vocês vão criar ele?"

"Precisamos conversar sobre isso ainda Ma, não podemos decidir assim."

"Vocês se casaram assim, por que não decidir ter um bebe assim?" Ângela pergunta já se levantando, Maura ri da reação da sogra e Jane vira os olhos.

"Antes de qualquer coisa precisamos confirmar a paternidade Ângela."

"Se nos decidirmos ficar com ele não quero ninguém atrás 'mudando de idéia'."

"Entendo. Vou para minha casa, me liguem caso precisem de algo." Jane e Maura agradecem e Ângela segue rumo ao antigo apartamento de Jane.

"O que você quer fazer?" A legista pergunta quando Jane senta-se novamente ao seu lado.

"Uma parte de mim quer ficar com ele e outra não, é meio confuso."

"Isso é normal amor." Maura se aproxima de Jane e a beija levemente. "Amanha faremos o teste de DNA, mas enquanto isso nós vamos precisar de algumas coisas."

"Como assim?"

"Roupas, fraldas, mamadeiras, formula, coisas básicas para um bebe."

"Claro, claro. Vou até a farmácia então, me liga se lembrar de algo?" Jane dá um beijo na esposa e na cabeça do bebe, se levanta e sai em direção à farmácia mais próxima.


End file.
